Councilman Jim True-Frost
Jim True-Frost is the city councilman for Puyallup's first district, an area that encompasses the entire Cauldron and a fair portion of Puyallup proper. The OCIE have found clear indications of his involvement behind a number of criminal and politically corrupt enterprises in the district, including the courthouse massacre, but through clever political manipulation and cunning planning he has thus far managed to avoid prosecution. True-Frost is a hermetic magician of indeterminite power. He is half-Salish, and has numerous contacts within the Salish power structure in Seattle. He is handsome, young, and suave, with an easy cool that has made him something of a media darling in the metroplex, despite his unglarmous jurisdiction. He has used his minor celebrity to better the first district's situation in a number of ways, including the simple act of drawing attention to its plight from the rest of the metroplex's elite, but the OCIE is confident it's all in the service of himself and his mysterious agenda. Knight-Inspector Ethan Connor's fiance, Kelly, is one of True-Frost's aides, forcing the OCIE to be very careful about what they reveal to her of their investigations. True-Frost in game The OCIE have thus far had only one actual run in with True-Frost, when he showed up at The Kohn to congratulate them on the success of their investigation of the courthouse massacre, which they were celebrating. He had his assistent Archibald in tow, who they later identified as the mysterious man who informed Enoch in no uncertain terms he should leave the Cauldron prior to the explosion of the Janus situation. There is clear evidence that True-Frost is behind a number of recent events, including the coursthouse massacre. Knight-Lieutenant HG Cork did a great deal of investigation into True-Frost when Knight-Inspector Haifa Ferzend brought her suspicions about the councilman to him; over the course of several days he turned up records indicating True-Frost was covertly buying a great deal of property in the Cauldron through various shell companies. Prior to Knight Errant's takeover of the metroplex security contract True-Frost had a number of contacts riddled throughout Lone Star, to such an extent he was able to conceal his involvement in numerous illegal enterprises. His influence over the police has waned a great deal, though he still counts a powerful ally in Knight-Commander Christopher Boncho, head of KE's Puyallup operations. The technomancer oracle Zero, in her farewell video to the then nascent OCIE and Enoch following the Pilkington Park situation, indicated that high ranking political operatives in Puyallup were cooporating with the Yakuza on a large project that necessitated getting Enoch out of the Cauldron, though the two factions had very different ideas on how to do so. Given Archibald's attempt to convince Enoch to leave the district, it is almost certain that she was talking about True-Frost. The only clue she provided as to the nature of the project was a cryptic warning to "look to the city of angels". Protocol Six Inspector Haifa Ferzend directed the shadowrunner Amateretsu to dig into True-Frost and Knight-Commander Christopher Boncho, utilizing shadowy means the OCIE could not. The shadowrunner turned up records showing that, despite the two men maintaing a somewhat public distase for one another, Boncho funneled through a shell company several dozen high-quality KE brand recording units to Wizard's Cauldron Construction, a firm that True-Frost owns a majority share in. Moreover, WCC has bought several thousand tons of ferrocrete, again through shell companies, all under the mysterious budget byline 'Protocol Six'. The nature of the project remains unknown, but it seems certain that it's not in the best interests of Puyallup. Category:Characters Category:Cops and Knights Campaign Category:PC Contacts